Hands of Time Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: What if at the Temple, it wasn't just Wu they took. What if the Hands of Time got away with a ninja too. How much will the story change, and what will be the outcome? And the biggest question yet; Who is taken from the team and used against them?
1. chapter 1

Kai's P.O.V.

"Thank you!?!" my sister shouted. "Samurai Who-ever-you-are stole my suit!"

"And saved my life," Lloyd added.

Lloyd turned and walked away as if nothing happened. This even surprised me. Nya was about to blow. I turned and slowly started after Lloyd.

"I get that," I heard her say. "And we're all incredibly grateful. It's just-"

I tuned her out. She was ranting. It runs in the family I guess. I admit, I do it too. I just won't tell the others.

Then there was a loud bang. We spun around as Nya shook an angry fist at the samurai. Then, he plummeted towards the ground.

"No!"

We ran to the edge, shouting in disbelief. He was just shot out from the sky! How does that happen?!

"Ninja!"

We spun around, seeing Master Wu cornered by a vermillion. The time blade was knocked from his hand and Cole dove for it. At the last second, Cole used it on the vermillion, allowing Master to avoid it's blade. Zane ran in, taking it out into the bunch of snakes. Then Master started to collapse. I quickly ran to his side, catching him at the last second.

"Thank you, Kai," Master Wu said, sounding tired.

"Your welcome," I replied. "Now, please Master. Tell me about the marking. What does it mean?"

"Yes, of course," he said. "Your father-"

"Time is up!"

I turned, along with the others, to see the hands of time flying on jet-pack like things above us. They landed on the island, right in front of us.

"The hands of time!" Lloyd cried.

I had a 'Oh really, I didn't notice moment' when he said that.

"Get 'em!" Cole cried.

Cole ran at them with the time blade, the others around him while I stayed with Master. I looked to Wu, then heard a strange noise. I turned back to the others, only to find Acronix and Krux right in front of us. Then they punched us. With my arms around Master, I couldn't defend myself and went flying, the complete opposite way of Wu and leaving him defenseless.

I quickly recover, looking up as Cole threw Master the time blade. He slowed Acronix, throwing the fast-forward blade towards Krux. I rushed to his side, and he handed me the blade.

"I'm…..too weak to fight," Master told me as he handed to blade to me. "Use strength with this weapon, but careful Kai."

I nodded, pulling my mask on and running towards Krux with the other blade. Krux and I fought back and forth with the two blades. I noticed Acronix stopped by Jay and Lloyd, and they started to fight him. Then more vermillion warriors came, and Zane, Cole and Nya took them on, eventually defeating them. How? I'm not sure. I just looked over and there was a trail of ice and no vermillion. Zane, you still confuse me.

Then, I think Cole smashed his blade into the ground, because we all went flying. I got up and ran at Krux, but he pushed me away. I quickly sat up, and heard Lloyd shout my name. I knew he wanted the blade, so I threw it to him. He and Krux clashed, hard. We were sent tumbling backwards by an invisible force they create on impact. They yelled at each other, then Lloyd managed to launch Krux into Acronix. The blade flew through the air and landed at Cole's feet. He picked it up, tossing it to Lloyd and joining his side. I rushed to Master, to make sure he was OK. Everyone else was cheering, and I smiled.

"Sorry," Lloyd told the Hands of Time. "But it's going to be pretty hard to control Ninjago when you have absolutely none of the time blades."

The others were cheering, and Master looked worried.

"What's wrong, Master?" I asked.

"Do not be blinded by the brightness, ninja," Master said, not loud enough for the others to hear. Only I heard him. "Now is the time for the greatest vigilance."

I looked at him confused, not quite understanding what he was getting at. Then I looked up and saw on of the Vermillion leaders coming at them while their backs were turned.

"Ninja!' Master cried faintly, weakened from fighting.

"Look out!" we shouted together.

Everyone turned to me, confused. Their mistake they would soon regret. She swooped in, swiping the time blades from Lloyd and handing them to Krux and Acronix. I was about to run at them, but Master held me back. He shook his head, telling me no. I turned back to the others, watching from Master Wu's side.

"Oh no," I heard Jay say.

"Oh yes," the vermillion general said.

Then the others were trapped in a bubble that slowed the time around them. Now I understood why Master made me stay by his side.

"I got it," the vermillion said. "The time blades are yours to keep."

"No," I cried.

"Indeed," Acronix said. "Let's also take them."

I saw him point at Master and me. I was about to run, try to get away. Master clearly felt me trying, grasping my arm tightly. He couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't be left alone with them. I felt hands on my shoulders, looking to see Krux behind me, pushing me forwards. The vermillion general held Wu, who watched me.

"Climb," Krux told me, pushing me to a rope ladder.

I gulped, grabbing and climbing now against my will. I looked down, seeing Master climbing after Krux, who was behind me. I was pulled up onto their ship, hearing Misako shouting after us. I looked over the side, Krux holding my arms so I couldn't run.

"Wu! Kai!" Misako cried. "No!"

Wu was pulled up, and I looked to him, slightly worried.

"Everything will be alright, Kai," Master told me.

I nodded, turning and looking down at the others. Misako threw a frying pan, and it only fell when the vermillion blocked it. I watched them disappear from my view, terror running through me. I looked over to Master again, who stood beside me.

"It will work out, Kai," Master told me. "Just don't cause a ruckus, for your own good."

"If you say so, Master," I sighed. "As you wish."

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I flew forwards, landing face first in the dirt. I rolled over, looking to see Nya running to my mother's side, watching the Hands of Time getting away with the time blades. I glanced around for Master, realizing they got, not only him, but Kai too. Which explains why Nya was so panicked.

"All that," Nya said. "Just so we could end up losing everything. Master Wu. Kai. Both time blades."

"The destiny's Bounty, the Temple," Cole added.

"They beat us," Jay said. "They won."

"Even the Samurai X has been destroyed," Zane added.

Nya mumbled something. Clearly it was about Samurai X, it was probably more ranting so I ignored it.

"They did win," I told them. "We lost. Because we got over confident. We've got to regroup. They're going to pay."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jay asked. "They have Kai and Master Wu."

"That doesn't matter," I said. "What matters now is that we keep our focus on the task at hand."

"I don't understand," Cole said.

"We need to stay alert," I told him. "We lost because we thought we had the upper hand, then they swooped in-"

"Literally," Jay cut me off.

I glared.

"Kai and Master tried to warn us, but we were caught up with ourselves," I continued. "That's why we lost. That's what we aren't going to let happen next time."

The others looked at each other, nodding. I sighed, feeling my mother's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, seeing the others walking inside.

"We failed," I whispered to her. "I failed."

"No, you didn't," she told him. "Wu knows what's happening. He kept Kai with him for a reason. Or else Kai would have run and escaped. You'll get them back. I know you will."

I nodded, knowing she was right. Somehow, some way, I would get them back. I just wish I knew what the some way was.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's P.O.V.

I tried to listen to what Master Wu told me to do, not create trouble. Man, it's harder than you think when you want to escape from being prisoner. My hands were chains at the wrists, attached to the wall above my head so my arms were above my my head. They went numb a long time ago. I watch the vermillion talk away, unable to toss sarcastic comments at them with a cloth covering my mouth like a gag. I simply glare at them as they talk. Master sits, tied to a wheelchair from growing weak. Too weak to walk on his own. Plus, they don't want him to escape.

He mumbled something in his sleep. Something about alone. I didn't understand what he was saying and decided to tune into the vermillions conversation.

"What a joke," the one said. "We are commanders! Guarding these guys is totally beneath us."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid like the rest of the enemies we've fought.

"How could Acronix and Krux put Mochia in charge," he continued. "They ignore our courage, our dedication, our singular focus."

I heard the other's stomach rumble. From across the room. It was crazy.

"I'm starving," the other said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What? I missed breakfast," he said.

I haven't even had breakfast, I thought.

"Machia told us never let the prisoner out of our sight," the first said. "They're probably hungry too."

No kidding.

"Unless," the second said. "We bring them with us! Then, they are still technically in our sights."

"That's a great idea!" the first cheered. "But, there are two of them."

"And two of us," the second said. "You take the old man, I got the ninja."

"The ninja won't do anything, let him push the old man," the first said. "He's obeying his Master's orders to not cause trouble."

I growled. Ok, no more Mr Obedient.

I allowed the vermillion to remove my chains. I pulled the cloth off my mouth, sighing in relief.

"No funny moves, ninja," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, playing along with their charade. I walked out with the vermillion, seeing Master looking up at me. I took his wheelchair, beginning to push him along. The vermillion opened the door, leading me out. I felt tense around them, knowing how strong they actually are, even thought they acted rather dumb. I waited until they were distracted before I made my move.

"I'm sorry, Master," I whispered in his ear. "I've got to get back to the others."

"Go," Master told me.

I was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and sprinted off, leaving Master behind. I regretted leaving him, but I would come back for him later. Once they thought I was gone.

"Get him you fools!"

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a large group of vermillion warriors running after me. Panting, I ran around the corner, skidding to a halt in front of Acronix and Krux.

"Trying to run away, ninja?" Krux asked. "Don't like our hospitality?"

"No, it's horrible," I spat.

I spun around to run the other way, but found myself surrounded.

"Well, you aren't leaving quite yet," Acronix said.

I spun around, my elemental tornado surrounding me. I took out two warriors before Krux used the slow-moe blade on me. I was slowed, then it wore off and I collapsed on the ground.

"Spinjitzu is so old," Krux said. "Learn some new tricks, kid."

"Ok, how about this one?" I asked.

I jumped up, doing airjitzu and landed on the roof of a building. They glared at me, and I smirked.

"Oh, so you haven't seen that one yet," I laughed.

I sensed someone behind me, and spun around to find the vermillion general behind me. She grabbed me, throwing me to the ground below. I tumbled, rolling on the ground until I landed at Krux and Acronix's feet. I glanced up, seeing them smirking at me.

"Give up, Kai," Krux said. "You're outnumbered and alone."

I tried to push myself up, but collapsed from the pain of getting thrown from the roof. I moaned, feeling hands on my arms. Acronix and Krux pulled me to my feet, not letting me go.

"Come on, we've got someone you should meet," Krux said.

I looked at him, gulped.

"Machia! Make sure the old man gets back into his cell," Acronix ordered.

She nodded, turning and walking away with a group of vermillion. Then a blindfold was wrapped around my head, covering my eyes. I tensed up, unable to see Krux or Acronix anymore. I felt chains on my wrists, then I was forced forwards. I was tensed while walking, unable to see where I was being taken. After a couple minutes, I heard a door open.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Why would we tell you?" Acronix replied. "Where is the fun in that?"

I tensed up, suddenly worried I was walking into a trap of some sort. I was pushed forwards, continuing to walk with Krux and Acronix on either said of me.

"Oh no."

I heard Borg's voice. They had him here. He was here and locked away.

"Over here," Krux said, pulling me to the right.

I was forced into what I think was a chair. I was strapped into it, feeling straps on my arms, legs and chest. Then the blindfold was ripped off.

"There," Krux said. "That should hold you."

"And incase you get any ideas," Acronix added. "Let me warn you that your next attempted escape won't be so nice. For you or Wu."

"Leave Master Wu out of this," I spat.

They simply laughed and walked away. Krux ordered something to Cyrus before following his brother out. Cyrus turned, wheeling his chair over to Kai.

"Are you Ok, Cyrus?" Kai asked. "I still can't believe they took you."

"Speak for yourself," Cyrus said. "They've pretty much kidnapped you too."

I looked around, seeing my situation. Borg turned back to his work, which was clearly being forced on him. We were in some sort of workshop. The chair I sat in was almost like car seat and a normal kitchen chair. It was made from wood, with the straps on it and a long back that sat against a wall. I leaned back, watching Borg. I figured that there was already an alarm set up incase Borg tried to escape.

I sat in silence for several minutes,allowing Cyrus to continue with his work.After what seemed like hours, but was probably only one hour, Krux walked back in with Acronix and Machia, I think.

"It's time," Krux said.

"It's not done yet, " Cyrus told them.

"Not you," Acronix moaned. "Get back to work."

Cyrus said nothing, just simply returned to his work. Krux walked up to me, Machia at his side.

"Machia, the device," Krux said.

I watched Machia, a red vermillion, take what seemed like a technically advanced dog collar from Cyrus' work area. I was slightly terrified, unsure of what it will do.

"Now, now," Krux said. "Don't worry, ninja. This won't hurt."

"What are you doing to him?" Cyrus asked, turned to watch.

"I would guess you're wondering the same thing, ninja," Krux asked.

I nodded.

"We've discussed it, and we want you to join us," Krux told me. "Help us."

"I will never help you," I spat.

"We know," Acronix said. "That's why I instructed Cyrus to make this."

He snatched the collar from Machia.

"A dog collar?" I said, confused.

"A mind control device," Krux smirked at me. "And if you start bearing the system, it will shock you unconscious."

My eyes widened in terror. He approached me, holding the collar out. I couldnt do anything. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't safe myself. I felt cold metal on my neck, then was surrounded by darkness.

 ** _Important Notice!!!_** ** _With Final exams coming quickly and a technical issue (computer was smoking and is broken) updates may only be for this story for a while. I will try to update with my phone, but I am still adjusting to the app. Please understand and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._** ** _Thanks!_** ** _Sweetheart114_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's P.O.V.

This, was awesome. My mom gave me my birthday present early. Not only that, it's a huge flying ship! Well, not as big as the Destiny Bounty. She called it Destiny Shadow or something like that. I don't remember exactly. We were in the sewers, all together. I think if we didn't lose Kai, Nya would be going insane anyways. I mean, I understand where she's coming from, but someone stole her old Samurai X suit.

"Two lifeforms ahead," Zane warned us. "I can't clarify if they are foe or friend."

"Well kick their butt either way," Cole said, punching a fist into his other hand.

"No, Cole," I told him. "First, we need to find out who this is. Then maybe you can attack them."

"Lloyd is right," Zane said. "We wait on the attack unless we need to defend ourselves. Understand."

Cole and Jay nodded. I turned to see Nya looking at her phone.Zane looked up at me and then took control of the ship. I walked over to her, holding the railing as I went. I saw that she had a picture of her and Kai, and that it had a couple tear smears on it.

"Well get him back," I whispered to her.

"It's just," she mumbled. "It's he's right about my parents, our parent, being alive, I don't want to find the without him. And if they aren't, I can't lose him too."

I leaned over, giving Nya a hug. She returned it, digging her face into my shoulder.I looked up and saw Jay moving to us. She sniffled, looking up at him.

"We all miss him," Jay told her. "And we'll get Kai and Master Wu back one way or another."

Nya nodded, a small smile on her face.

"They're dead ahead," Zane called to everyone.

The Destiny Shadow slowed to a halt and I grabbed Cole and Jay by the collar, feeling them ready to attack. Nya shined a light on them and I saw Skales and his son.

"Skales?" I questioned, releasing Cole and Jay.

"What are you land dwellers doing down here?" Skales hissed. "You can't possibly be looking for them."

"Who is them?" I asked him.

"And what are you doing?" Jay asked, rudely.

I elbowed Jay, glaring at him.

"For your information, we are trying to avoid the Vermillion army," Skales said, "which is who they is."

"You know where they are?" Nya jumped up, suddenly interested.

"Yeah," Skales Jr. said.

"You can't possibly want to go there," Skales hissed. "The place is covered by traps, filled with hatchling from the great devourer which are the vermillion."

"We don't have much choice," I told him. "They have Master Wu and Kai."

"Then I suggest that you take this," Skales said.

Skales Jr handed Nya a map.

"We've found their base and this can lead you directly to it," Skales continued. "Just be careful, ninja. It is a very dangerous place."

"Thank you, Skales," I nodded.

"Until next time, ninja," Skales said, slithering into the shadows with his son.

"Anyone else find that weird?" Cole asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Come on. We're not to far from the place."

I walked up to my seat, seeing Jay and Cole confused. I sighed.

"You know Kai might be in trouble," I said. "We really need to go."

"Skales also said the place is covered by traps," Jay told me.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Cole asked.

"Guess we have to go and find out," I told them.

They finally gave in and sat down, and we started off through the tunnel. It wasn't too long before we found an opening in the wall.

"Look at this place," Zane said, climbing off the Destiny Shadow. "It's huge."

"Are you scanners picking anything up?" I asked as we joined him.

"Cyrus is in the main building," Zane pointed to the location. "Along with all the kidnapped people in the smaller one beside it. I sense Wu in a holding cell over there, but no signs of-"

Zane stopped.

"Zane?" I questioned.

He said nothing. I followed his gaze, and was in utter shock. He was right there, talking with Acronix and Krux. Holding the slow-moe time blade.

"Kai," Nya mumbled.

I grabbed her arm as she tried to run off.

"It's not Kai," Zane said.

"What do you mean?" Cole nearly shouted. "It's clearly Kai."

"You do see him holding a time blade, right?" I asked. Jay and Cole nodded. "Krux surely wouldn't let him have one. Those two have almost torn each other apart."

"He isn't in control," Zane told everyone. "I can't isolate the source though."

"Well, until we can get a source," I said. "Jay, Cole, go and get the people out of here. Zane, go for Cyrus, get him out of here. Nya, you and I are going for Wu. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, moving into their groups.

"Stay out of sight and try your best to not engage," I told them as they split off into the shadows.

I turned to Nya, seeing her already starting into the bushes. I followed her, sneaking along until we paused at a pathway. After listening and hearing silence, we bolted across the pathway into more bushes around the building Master was in. I could hear voices inside, listening.

"We were hungry," a voice moaned.

"You can starve for those actions!" a female voice snapped. "Next time, you'll have to deal with Krux's new weapon."

"Yes, General Machia," the first voice replied.

"We won't leave again," a second replied.

"Krux's new weapon?" I questioned, looking at Nya.

"Kai," Nya replied. "He's using him. Krux is controlling him."

I jumped, ducking down with Nya as a red vermillion walked out of the building. I watched it walk away, then motioned for Nya to follow me inside. She nodded. I jumped up to a window, peeking inside to see two orange vermillion arguing and Master tied to a wheelchair just below me.

"He's right here," I whispered to Nya.

I pulled on the bars, hearing cracking and seeing the wood around them splintering.

"Ninja!"

I glanced up to see the two vermillion gone from my sight.

"Lloyd," Nya called my name.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing both the vermillion in front of Nya. She stood by the wall a couple feet from where I landed.

"Surrender and no one gets hurt," one said.

"It's two on two," I whispered to Nya. "Knock them out, grab Master and run."

She nodded. Then we broke out into spinjitzu, taking both of them out. We turned to run for Master, but saw more vermillion running at us. We spun around and saw more behind us.

"So much for being sneaky," Nya sighed.

"Look who we've got here," I heard Acronix say.

I jumped, seeing them coming out of the bushes. Then someone else emerged behind them.

"Kai!" Nya cried. "What did you do to him?!"

I held Nya back from tackling them.

"He is trapped in his own mind," Krux smirked. "Like Lloyd was when Morro was possessing him."

Poor Kai, I thought to myself. I could fight it. Clearly he can't.

"So, will you surrender or try and fight?" Krux asked.

"We'll never surrender to you," Nya spat.

I knew she would regret those words. Within seconds, the vermillion had weapons drawn on us, awaiting the command.

"Last chance," Acronix told us.

I motioned to Nya for an up and away with Airjitzu. She nodded.

"Do. You. Surrender?" Acronix demanded.

"Nope," Nya replied.

We jumped up, spinning into the air and high above them. I saw Krux and Acronix looking furious, but Kai looked ready to join us.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted at Nya.

We landed a ways from the group, and sprinted to the exit. I heard someone close behind us. We neared the exit and I saw Cole and Jay up near the exit, watching for us. They had clearly gotten the people out of here.

"Watch out!" Nya yelled.

I skidded, seeing a confused Zane.

"Run Zane!" I cried.

He nodded, eyes wide and started running ahead of me with Nya. I casted a glance behind me to see Kai gaining on me. I turned forwards to see a group of vermillion now cutting me off from Zane and Nya. I skidded to a stop, cornered.

"Lloyd!" I heard Cole and Jay cry.

I glanced to them, seeing Nya and Zane with them. Not only that, but another group of vermillion surrounding them.

"Run!" I told them. "Get out of here."

I watched Cole drag Nya away as they turned and ran out the exit. Shards of ice covered the exit, clearly allowing them more escape time. Then I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Knock it down and get them."

Kai was giving them orders. He was their commander. I didn't realize it. I tried to pull free, but then found the hands of time at my side, helping Kai in holding me there. Then the ice shield shattered, falling in shards of ice.

"They escaped!" I heard one yell.

Acronix growled angrily.

"Don't worry, brother," Krux said. "We've got one of the ones we need. The sister will be back for Lloyd and then we'll strike."

"Alright," Acronix nodded.

"Machia!" Krux called.

I watched the red vermillion from earlier walk over.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Please help Kai escorts the prisoner to the cell and make sure he doesn't run," Krux motioned to me.

She nodded and I was forced to walk. Was I going to regret telling the others to run? Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's P.O.V.

Nya watched Cole peek his head out from behind the rock they hid behind. He ducked back down.

"I think it's clear," he said.

"You think isn't very reassuring," I sighed.

He nudged me and we all slowly crept out of the hiding spot. I glanced around, hoping Lloyd escaped, but there was no sign of him.

"They got away with Lloyd," I sighed.

"Correction, Kai got away with Lloyd," Zane said.

I felt Nya wrap an arm around my wrist, and looked and saw her near tears.

"We are all worried about him, Nya," I said.

"It's not that," Nya said. "I know what they did to him. I don't want them to hurt him."

"What did they do?" Zane asked.

"They have him under some sort of spell," Nya told us. "It's like when Lloyd was posed by Morro. He's trapped in his own mind while they use something to control what he does."

"So he has no control," Cole sighed. "Poor Kai."

"The more reason to get them back," I said.

"Alright," Zane said. "It seems like Acronix and Krux are on that ship. I am picking up Cyrus still in the main building and Lloyd seems to be in a small blacksmith's hut over that way with what seems to be Kai."

"Zane and I will go for Borg," Cole said. "You go for Lloyd."

"Got it," I nodded.

I watched Cole and Zane run off, being careful not to be seen. I turned to Nya seeing her lost in her thoughts.

"Nya, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm curious," Nya said.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it," Nya shrugged it off.

She moved towards the way out and I followed. We walked in silence until I saw a small building ahead of us. Nya ran towards it and I chased after her. As she was about to throw open the door, I tackled her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Let me go!" Nya cried. "They're in there!"

I placed a hand over her mouth.

"You're going to blow our cover," I told her. "Screaming is going to get us caught."

Then I heard voices. Familiar ones.

"I heard someone."

"So did I."

"Oh please tell me it's my team coming to rescue me."

The first sounded like Nya, but it couldn't be since she was right here. The second sounded like Kai, but a little deeper. Did they mess with his voice? Then there was Lloyd, clear as day. Nya shoved me off her and I toppled onto my back. She sat up as the door opened.

"Who are you?" a man asked.

He had black hair with a protective apron on him. I saw a women with long, wavy black hair behind him a ways with Lloyd standing beside her, a chain on his ankle holding him in the center of the room. Nya sprang up, running to Lloyd.

"What is going on?" the man asked, looking from Nya to me.

"I'm so confused," I said.

"Jay!" Lloyd smiled.

"Who are these people?" the lady asked.

"Oh, right," Lloyd said.

The man helped me up and brought me inside, closing the door quietly.

"That's Jay, and this is Nya," Lloyd said to the man and woman. "Nya, Jay, this is Maya and Ray."

"Nya," Maya gasped.

She ran her fingers through Nya black hair like Kai would.

"I can believe you've come this far," Maya whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked.

I moved beside Nya, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ray looked at me, and I saw a flame in his eyes. He had the same eyes as Kai, bright amber.

"Is this real?" Ray asked, looking at Nya. "You are really here."

I watched Nya face light up, tears in her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. She lunged at Maya, hugging her tightly. Lloyd and I exchanged confused looks.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Thank you," Ray said. "Both of you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For bringing our little girl back to us," Maya said.

"Your Kai and Nya parents!" Lloyd cried. "How didn't I not see this!"

Nya turned to me, and started hugging me. I was startled at first, but returned it.

"This is the best day of my life," Nya mumbled into my chest. She looked up at me. "I just wish Kai were here to experience with me."

"I'm here," I told her, stroking her hair.

She kissed my cheek, smiling and blushing.

"I know," Nya replied.

"I never thought I would see my daughter kissing another man," Maya said.

"Oh," Nya spun to her parents. "Mom, dad. Jay is my boyfriend. Guess you figured that out but, now you know."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Kai has gotten on me enough about this," I told him. "Trust me."

Ray smiled. I looked to see Lloyd sitting on a chair, looking upset. I walked over to him, leaving Nya to talk with her parents.

"Hey, Greenie," I said.

He winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Lloyd kicked out his leg, the one with chain on it.

"I'm stuck," he mumbled.

"We'll get you out," I told him.

Then there was shouting outside. Nya and I panicked, her eyes light with fear.

"Hide!" Lloyd told us.

We both ran and ducked behind some boxes as the door flew open. I peeked out to see who came in, and saw Acronix in the doorway.

"I heard voices," Acronix sneered.

"It's only us in here," Ray replied.

"Oh really?" Acronix asked. "Search this place. Bring me anyone you find."

Nya and I looked at each other, worried. I turned to Lloyd, who watched the vermillion with worry.

"If you come out now, I won't hurt you as much," Acronix said.

"There is no one else here," Maya insisted.

"Oh, is there?" Acronix asked.

I heard footsteps towards us. I saw Nya tense, the fear on her face. I had to do something. Anything to protect her.

"Come on out, ninja," Acronix said.

I tapped Nya's hand and she looked at me. I mouthed I'm sorry to her. She smiled at me and mouthed be careful. I nodded and slowly got up, terrified.

"Good job, ninja," Acronix said. "Where is everyone else?"

"They left," I lied. "I stayed behind to try and get Lloyd."

"Foolish move," Acronix laughed.

I glared at him. Then felt hands on my arms. I saw two vermillion soldiers holding them.

"Bring him," Acronix said. "I'll deal with you two later, Maya and Ray."

I was forced forwards and out the door. I heard Lloyd calling my name, and turned just in time to see the worry on his face.

Then, he was gone from my sight.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I watched Jay leave, sacrificing himself for Nya. Then a loud commotion outside. There was a loud bang and several screams. I saw Nya head pop out from hiding.

"He's causing trouble for once," Nya said.

"Apparently," I said.

Nya walked over to me, a faint smile on her face. Maya looked worried.

"We need to get you out of here, dear," Maya told Nya.

"Why?" Nya asked. "I just got here and-"

"We know," Ray told her. "But if Acronix and Krux get you and Kai, they will make you get the final time blade."

"How come?" I asked.

"It's in a place called the boiling sea," Maya said.

"Only the masters of fire and water combined can reach it," Ray explained. "Many others have tried, but failed to retrieve it."

Nya seemed shocked.

"Nya, I need you to go back to the old place," Ray continued. "Find a duel bladed sword with two ribbons on it. Protect it with your life."

"What about Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"I will be fine," I told her, smiling. "Go before your noticed."

Nya nodded, hugging her parents goodbye and dashed off. I watched Ray turn back to his work, as if nothing happened. Maya approached me.

"So, back to introductions," Maya said. "You said your name was Lloyd Garmadon, right?"

"Yes," I said. "Misako was my mother and Wu is my Uncle."

"Your father," Ray started.

"He passed away," I said sadly. "I miss him, but the others have helped a lot."

"Who else is part of your team?" Maya asked.

"Zane Julien, Cole Brookstone, Jay Walker, Kai and Nya," I told them.

"Brookstone I know," Ray said. "Lou was his father, correct."

I nodded.

"I don't remember a Walker though," Maya said.

"I keep forgetting his other name," I laughed at myself. "He's adopted by the Walkers. Does Gordon ring a bell?"

Maya turned to Ray, who walked over to them.

"Lightning," Ray smiled. "Jay is the master of lightning then."

"Yes," I nodded.

"And Zane?" Maya asked.

"Master of ice," I said.

"I don't remember our master of ice having any kids," Ray said.

"Zane's not human," I said. "He's a robot. No one really knows where his powers came from, only the guess that it has something to do with his power source."

"Alright," Maya said. "Is Jay the one that was with us?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Does Jay treat Nya nicely?" Ray asked.

"Of course," I said.

After that, we spoke about our adventures and everything for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Cole's P.O.V.

"Are you sure he's in here?" I asked.

"Positive," Zane replied. "Why doubt a nindroid."

"Alright," I said.

I peered around the corner, seeing Cyrus in his wheelchair. He looked up to a person out of view.

"He's speaking to someone, I don't know who though," I told Zane.

"PIXAL, scan to see," Zane said. "PIXAL?"

"She still offline?" I asked.

"Apparently," Zane sighed. "I can figure it out, though."

There was a couple moments of silence as Zane scanned the area. Then he turned to me, shocked.

"Kai," he whispered.

"What?" I nearly screamed.

"Who's there!" he shouted.

I looked to Zane, knowing I messed up. We dove into the bushes. I watched him walk out, looking around for us. He was holding the pause blade in his hand. I cluldnt believe it. Then I saw what was controlling him. I looked to Zane, who must not have noticed and was a little ways from me. I glanced to see Kai moving towards Zane.

Now he looked to me. I quickly wrapped my hands around my neck. He looked confused and I mouthed 'collar' to him. He turned back to look at Kai, and saw it clear as day on his neck. He nodded to me, quietly pulling out a shuriken. I trusted him and nodded back. If anyone can hit something, it's Zane with his shuriken.

He lined up the shot. I could only watch with an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then he released it, clipping something on the collar and popping it loose. Kai collapsed and I ran to him, catching him before he fell to the ground. Zane joined us seconds later.

"Cole? Zane?" Kai mumbled.

"We're here, Kai," I smiled.

"What happened?" Kai asked, looking around.

"You were under the control of the hand of time," Zane told him.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Kai asked, worried.

I helped him up to his feet as he looked around.

"Lloyd might feel upset but he knows you weren't in control," I told him.

"I hurt Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Not exactly," I replied.

"You aided Acronix and Krux in capturing him," Zane explained. "I'm sure he'll be fine, though."

"Lloyd can always forgive and forget," I smiled at Kai.

He looked down at the pulse blade in his hands. He looked up to me, handing it to me.

"We have a blade now," Kai smiled weakly.

"You should keep it," I said. "In case we run into Krux and Acronix so they don't realize you're back to yourself right away."

"Smart thinking," Kai smiled, wrapping his hand around the handle in the blade.

"Ninja?"

We turned to see Borg looking at us. Kai lit up.

"Kai is back to normal, Borg," I told him.

"Good, then you all might want to see this," Borg told us.

We followed him into the building, Kai stopping at the door to keep watch. Borg twisted the blinds so we could see through unnoticed.

"What is that?" I asked.

He twisted them back.

"They call it the Iron Doom," Borg told us. "I don't know entirely what it is."

"It's a time machine."

I turned to Kai, who looked ashamed of himself.

"The Hands of Time want to travel back in time to the battle where they lost to the elemental masters before us," Kai explained. "They want to win, to turn Ninjago back into the olden days when there was no computers, no phones, no technology. No masters."

"What?" I asked.

"They want to destroy our parents," Kai said. "Stop our parents, Wu, Garmadon, all the Elemental Masters from defeating them and win the battle they lost. To stop us from ever being here."

"You mean all the masters?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Zane asked.

"They told me the whole plan," Kai sighed. "Before they turned me. Before they forced me to obey them."

"I know it was hard for you," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We saved you, though."

"Is Nya here?" he asked.

"She was with Jay," I replied, a little taken back from the sudden question.

"Why?" Zane asked, joining my side.

"She and I are needed to retrieve the final time blade," Kai told us.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"The time blades were supposably sent forwards in time, but the reversal blade landed in the forest near my parents blacksmith shop shortly after the battle," Kai explained to us. "They hid it in the boiling sea. The place where only the combined elements of fire and water can reach."

"Combined elements?" I questioned.

"My father crafted a blade to create a dragon using both mine and Nya's powers," Kai told us. "We can't reach it without it."

"So as long as they don't get Nya, we'll be fine," Zane said.

"Correct," Kai said.

We all went silent as a scream echoed from across the base.

"Nya!" I cried, eyes widened.

"We've got to go," Zane said.

"Borg, stay put," Kai said. "If anyone asks where I went, tell them I ran after Cole and Zane."

"Alright," Borg nodded.

Kai smiled, turning and running after us. We were about to run out onto the path towards the scream when I was tackled to the ground. I let out a yelp, having a hand over my mouth. I saw Kai holding his hand, stopping me from speaking. Moments later, he pulled it off.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, angry.

"You can't just run around like you own the place," Kai snapped. "You'll be seen."

"He's right, Cole," Zane agreed.

I sighed, looking up and realizing there were vermillion right near us. What was I doing? Kai knew these opponents better than either of us. He was working with them a couple minutes ago, wasn't he?

"Alright, you lead us, then," I told him.

He nodded. He peeked out, then motioned for us to follow. We slipped out from our hiding place and ran across the path, unnoticed. We continued walking in silence until we heard someone struggling ahead of us.

"Alright, here's the plan," Kai said. "They don't realize I'm not under their control anymore."

"You want to use us as prisoners to trick them, don't you," I said.

Kai nodded, worried.

"We've got it, Kai," I said. "We'll be fine."

Kai nodded.

"Ready, Zane?" I asked.

He nodded. I took a deep breath before launching myself out from the bush beside the pathway. Zane landed at my side as Kai walked out behind us.

"No," I heard a voice whisper.

I looked up to see, not Nya, but Jay in Krux's arms.

"I found these two attempting to escape with Borg," Kai said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Good catch," Krux smiled.

"How does betrayal feel, ninja?" Acronix asked us.

I didn't respond. I looked to Jay, winked at him and turned away. I watched a small smile appear on his face for a second after that before he looked away.

"Thought so," Acronix smiled.

I felt someone grab me and I saw it was Kai. I looked over to see Acronix grabbing Zane by the arms.

"This way," Acronix said, pushing Zane away.

Kai held me tightly as we walked, slightly behind the group on the narrow path.

"Now what, genious?" I asked him in a whisper.

"It'll come to me soon," Kai whispered, sounding anxious.

"Wait, you went into this without an actual plan?" I asked him, whispering to him.

"Maybe," He said quietly.

I shot him a glare.

"Then I have one," I told him. "Just roll with me."

I looked ahead to see Zane glance back at me. I gave him a quick and sharp nod. He smiled back at me.

"NINJAGO!" I shouted.

I broke into my elemental tornado, spinning around. I heard two yelps as Jay and Zane joined me.

"Pause them you fool!"

It sounded like Krux was yelling at Kai to use the time blade. I stopped, looking at Kai. He smiled at me, turning to Krux and Acronix.

"So, earlier," Kai smiled. "I'm going to ask you something. How does it feel to be betrayed?"

Kai shot the pause blade at Krux and Acronix, stopping them in mid charge at him. Kai laughed, turning to us.

"That was an act!" Jay cried.

"We just got him back," I told him. "Now, where's Nya?"

"She was with Lloyd and her parents a couple minutes ago," Jay said. "She might still be there."

"Lead the way, hurry," I said.

We started running, and I turned to see Kai standing in shock.

"My-" he mumbled. "My parents."

"Kai, we've got to run, come on," I said.

I ran to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind me. Hopefully Kai would snap out of his trance before we got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Nya's P.O.V.

I ran into the old blacksmith shop, where mom and dad said to go. I looked for a switch or lever of some sort. I knew it would cleverly hidden, since Kai nor myself would have noticed it most of our lives. I rummaged through books, pot, pans and everything I could find that could possibly be the activation switch. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"This is pointless!" I cried out.

I hit the disk with my father's mark on it. It rung out, then I felt movement under my feet and fell through a trap door. I landed with a thump in a dusty room, coughing from the dusty. I looked around, finding myself in a dimly lit room. Right on the wall, was a dual sided sword with a red ribbon on one red and a blue on the other. The room was almost like a sanctuary, minus the dust and unkemptness of it.

"Incredible," I breathed in awe. "How did this place remain a secret for so long?"

I picked up the sword, spinning it in my hands.

"Lightweight, strong material," I said, bouncing it in my hands. I stopped, mentally slapping myself. "I'm sounding like Kai."

I shook it off, latching the sword onto my holder and starting up the ladder. Hopefully, everyone else is alright. Even Kai.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I watched Ray work away as Maya helped in whatever way she could. It was silent since Nya left and Jay was found. I sat in silence, watching the chain around my ankle swing as I kicked my feet around. I glanced up and saw a flash of black outside, followed by white. Were the hands of Time back to taunt me some more.

"Shh, someone's here," Maya told Ray.

I glanced over as Ray set down the sword he was working on, holding his hammer in his hand. He was ready to attack if someone ran at them.

"Ray? Maya?" a voice called.

"Jay?" I questioned.

They door popped open slightly, and Jay's head appeared. He opened it all the way and the gang entered.

"Cole, Zane," I smiled.

They ran to me, happy to see I was alright. Then I saw someone still in the doorway.

"Kai," I said.

"Hey, Lloyd," Kai said, nervous. "I'm sorry about before. I wasn't myself."

"It's alright," I smiled. "I know."

Kai ran to me, giving me a big hug. I laughed, seeing Ray and Maya looking at us.

"Kai?" Ray said.

"Mom? Dad? You're really here!" Kai cried.

I saw tears in his eyes as he ran to his parents. The guy does have a soft spot. Kai tossed Cole a set of keys, allowing him to free me. I smiled, happy to be free again.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"You all leave before Krux and Acronix come," Ray told us. "It's too dangerous for our kids."

"Take the pause blade with you," Maya told them. "You'll still have the advantage that way if they get our kids."

"Wait, why are we so important?" Kai asked his parents.

"You and your sister are needed to get the final blade, son," Ray said. "Only fire and water combined can reach it."

"Kai, we need to go," I told him.

Kai nodded, turning to leave with us. Zane and Cole waited outside as Jay, Kai and I joined up with them. Kai lead us towards the exit, knowing the place from when he was on the other side. We were about half way up the mount when we heard someone.

"Kai!"

Kai and I spun around, seeing Acronix and Krux at the base of the stairs. Acronix held a blade in his hand, while Krux held, none other than Nya.

"Nya!" Kai cried.

I stopped him from running to her side.

"Cole! Zane! Get him out of here!" I shouted. "Now!"

Cole and Zane ran to us, grabbing Kai and pulling him towards the exit. Kai fought against them, but eventually gave in when he realized what he was doing. I turn to Jay, who nodded to me.

"Hand over Kai and no one will get hurt, ninja," Acronix smiled.

"Like we would give you him," I mocked. "He's gone now. He left."

I blasted Acronix with energy, seeing Jay hit Krux in the head with lightning.

"Jay!" Nya cried, standing in shock.

"I didn't kill him," Jay insisted. "But we've got to go. They'll be awake any minute now."

I grabbed the sword from Acronix and Jay lead Nya out. We made it to the exit and I saw The others climbing on Destiny's Shadow. Nya, Jay and I joined them and we took off. Kai and Nya hugged tightly, then Nya fell asleep in Kai's arms. Zane, who sat in the seat in front of me turned to me.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We beat Krux and Acronix to the last blade," I told him. "We will find it and get it, then take them out before they can do anything."

"Are you sure?"

I turned, seeing Kai looking at me.

"We don't even know how to combine our powers, let alone if it's safe," Kai told me.

"We can try it out once we get back," I told him. "Let Nya rest. You should rest too."

Kai nodded, seeming uncertain still. I looked up to see Jay and Cole in their own conversation at the front of the boat. They were talking, laughing. It was nice to see them getting along after the long time of them fighting over Nya so long ago. Even though, to me, it feels like it was only weeks ago Zane sacrificed himself and we learned about the Tournament. It was years ago at this point, but it didn't feel like it.

"I see light," Jay turned to us.

"I saw it, and I told you," Cole complained.

"Fine, Cole saw the light," Jay moaned, smirking.

Cole laughed, giving him a playful punch. Jay snickered, rubbing his arm. We flew out into the open sky, eventually making it back to the Temple. It was nice to be back, but we were still missing Master Wu. I hope he would be alright back there, and still be with us when we get to him next time.

"Lloyd?"

I turned, seeing my mother beside me. I looked around, seeing Jay and Kai walking Nya inside. Cole and Zane were talking, looking at the pause blade as they went inside.

"Lloyd," my mother said again.

I snapped back to her.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted," I told her.

"I noticed," she replied. "You've got a lot on your mind. Wanna talk?"

"There's not much to talk about," I told her. "I just feel like there is so much on my shoulders, with everyone looking to me for guidance without Master here anymore, and then Master is another story."

"This is the biggest test you'll have," Mom told me. "It'll say if you're ready to lead or not. I know you'll make the right decisions for your team. But remember, everyone will make mistakes once in awhile."

"I know," I sighed. "I just don't want to think about that."

"Go see the others," Mom told me. "I'll get the Destiny's Shadow ready for when you leave again."

"Thanks, mom," I smiled.

I started to walk away, then stopped mid step. I turned to mom, seeing her working on the controls.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes, Lloyd," she replied.

"Could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"What's wrong with Uncle Wu?" I asked.

She looked taken back. She took a deep breath, then spoke again.

"When your uncle first fought Acronix, back at the Monastery, he was hit by the time punch," Mom told me. "He's aging rapidly. He didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to worry."

"Can we reverse it?" I asked, worried.

"Only the slow-moe blade can undo a time punch," she told me. "I think it's hidden deep in the-"

"The Boiling Sea," Kai walked out to join us. "I know."

"You knew all along," mom said.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked him.

"From "Mom, could I ask you something?"," he said. "I know it's bad, but I couldn't help but listen."

"Do you know where the Boiling Sea is?" Mom asked him.

"In the ocean," Kai replied. "Where there were a bunch of underwater volcanoes. My parents hid the last blade in an underwater cave."

"How was your training going?" I asked him, a smirk on my face.

"What?" Kai asked, taken back.

"Your swimming lessons with Jay and Nya?" I smirked.

"Why you!" Kai shouted.

He launched himself at me. I dodged him, laughing.

"Come here!" he cried.

I yelped at he barely missed me. I ran for the Temple, laughing as we ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai's P.O.V.

After we all had rested up, and I got Lloyd back for his little game earlier, we sat around a table, planning our next move. That is, all of us but Zane, who prepared lunch.

"So, Kai and I are going to the Boiling Sea to find the last blade?" Nya asked, clarifying.

"Why just us?" I asked.

"We don't know if anyone else will be able to sustain the conditions like you guys," Lloyd explained.

"The place is filled with active volcanoes," Cole added.

"Alright," I sighed. "Are you good with that, Nya?"

"I guess," Nya shrugged. "Let's give it a shot."

"Great," Lloyd smiled. "We'll meet you there with the Destiny's Shadow and we will come back here afterwards."

"Wait, what do we do if Krux and Acronix show up?" I asked. "They have a lot of tricks up their sleeves."

"Good point," Lloyd sighed.

"We'll be ready to defend you guys," Cole responded. "We'll be there, ready for action."

"And after we get the blade?" Jay asked.

"We use them to stop their master plan and get Master Wu back," Lloyd told us.

"I see where you're going," Zane said, passing out plates of food. He took a seat beside Cole at the table, continuing. "But I see one flaw."

"Which is?" Jay asked.

"We could just as easily lose the blades to Krux and Acronix when we attack as we could get Master back," he explained. "It's dangerous and risky. As in, it could cost us Ninjago."

"Right," Lloyd said. "Alright, so we don't use the blades on the attack. What do we do to protect them?"

"Someone will need to stay behind," I said.

"We can't leave a single person behind," Cole said. "They'll be easily overthrown."

"Two would be wiser," Zane agreed.

"Then it would still be majorly outnumbered," Jay said. "Both in the attack and the defense."

"Maybe we could get someone else to watch them?" Nya suggested.

"Like who?" Jay asked.

"I don't know?" Nya replied. "It was an idea."

"I like it," Zane said. "But I thought of something better."

"Which is?" Nya asked.

"We need to find Samurai X," Zane told us.

"Why that guy!" Nya snapped.

"Or gal," Jay mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," Nya said. "He's a thief who stole my suit."

"He's help us before," Cole said.

"He stole from me!" Nya snapped.

"He saved Lloyd!" Cole snapped back.

"He's a thief!" Nya cried.

"He's on our side!" Cole yelled back.

"Enough!" Lloyd shouted. "Both of you are acting like children!"

Nya and Cole shut up, falling back from the table.

"That's better," Lloyd sighed. "Alright, we'll ask the Samurai to help if we encounter him at some point. We aren't going looking for him."

Nya nodded, still furious.

"As for the blades," Lloyd continued. "We need somewhere to keep them. Any ideas?"

"Maybe call a master?" Jay suggested.

"Yeah, what about Skylor?" Lloyd asked me.

"I can call and ask," I told him.

"Go call," he told me.

I got up and slipped out of the room. I heard the others start discussing other options as I dialed Skylor's number. It rang for a while, then she picked up.

"Hey, Kai," she said, sounding cheery.

"Hey Skylor," I replied. "Could you do a favour for me?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"We're dealing with these villains called the Time Twins," I told her. "And we were wondering if we could give you the time blades, the thing they are after, while we put an end to their plan."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. "Sure, I can do that."

"You Ok?" I asked. "You sound down."

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied quickly. "How about I meet you at the Temple, say 7?"

"Perfect," I told her. "Someone will meet you here."

"Alright, talk to you later then," Skylor said.

"Ok, bye," I said.

I hung up, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I walked back into the kitchen, where everyone was still discussing the plan.

"Skylor said it's all good," I told them. "She'll be here about 7 tonight and we can give them to her."

"Great," Lloyd smiled to me. "So, it's set then."

"Yup," Cole nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Plan is set. We get the last blade before Acronix and Krux, give it and the pause blade to Skylor to protect them, then go beat up Krux and Acronix, stop their plan and save Master Wu."

"Kai, Nya," Lloyd said. "Do you want to try out the blade?"

"I guess," Nya looked to me.

"We should before he go," I told her. "Come on."

Lloyd and Nya got up from the table. I grabbed the blade from the stand next to the door and we walked outside.

"Any idea how it works?" I asked.

"Not a clue," Nya replied.

"Alright, so we go with trial by error," Lloyd sighed.

He took the blade from me, examining it.

"Maybe we both need to hold it?" Nya suggested. "Like, match the ribbons."

I nodded. Lloyd handed the blade back and we held our ends. Nothing happened.

"Alright, what about opposite ends?" Lloyd suggested.

We spun it around, but nothing happened still.

"This is pointless!" I cried.

I threw the blade at the ground.

"We'll never get this dragon," I cried in rage.

"Not with that attitude," Lloyd mumbled.

I glared at him as Nya picked up the blade. She tossed it in the air, spinning it around. She shot a small jet of water at it. I noticed it glowed slightly as they came in contact.

"Combined elements," I smiled.

Nya nodded at me. She tossed the sword high in the air.

"Fire!"

"Water!"

We both shot our elements at the blade. Lloyd stumbled backwards. Our elements spiraled together, then a bright light erupted from the blade. We stopped, turning away from the light. Then a loud roar echoed in our ears.

"We did it!" I heard Nya celebrating.

I turned to her, seeing her gaze in the sky. I turned to look in the sky, and saw a red and blue dragon flying in the sky. I picked up the sword, which had landed at my feet, and sheathed it. The dragon roared again, soaring in the sky above us.

"I can't believe it," I heard Lloyd say in awe.

Nya ran to me. I grabbed her, spinning her around before pulling her into a hug. We were both laughing.

"By the First Spinjitzu Master."

I turned, seeing Jay, Zane and Cole in the door. The dragon landed in front of us, it's two heads lowering to us. I pet mine gently, and he nuzzled against me happily. I climbed on him, seeing Nya climbing on the other head.

"Let's go!" Nya cheered.

I smiled. The dragon jumped off the island, falling for a second before opening its wings and soaring high into the sky.

"It feels so nice to be up here again," I said, the wind blowing in my face.

"It is," Nya smiled at me.

I pulled the blade out and she looked at me.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure."

I handed to her, only to instantly regret it. As soon as we both touched it, the dragon disappeared and we both started falling towards the ground. Nya screamed and I tried to figure something out.

"Nya! Focus!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me, then tossed the blade up again. We quickly shot our powers at it, resummoning our dragon. I glanced down, seeing the ground coming in fast. As we were about to hit the ground, we stopped falling. I looked up to see the dragon carrying both of us. I looked to Nya, seeing her looking relieved. We landed on the island and Jay ran to Nya.

"We thought you were going to die," Cole said.

"So did we," I replied. "At least we know not to do that again mid flight."

"Yeah," Nya replied. "I think we're ready to go."

I nodded. With that, we summoned the dragon again, then took off high into the sky.

"To the Boiling Sea!" I cried.

Nya laughed at me, and I laughed at myself. Brother and sister stuff, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Cole, Jay, Zane and I all waited above the boiling sea on the Destiny's Shadow. It was dead silent. No one said anything. Jay didn't even crack a joke. Yes, that silent. Cole, Jay and Zane watched for Kai and Nya to return while I piloted the ship.

Where are they?" Jay asked. "They've been down there for a while now. Do you think they're OK?"

"I'm sure they are fine," I told him.

"Maybe they are, but we've got company," Zane said. "Incoming!"

I spun around, just in time to see a missile shot past us and explode in front of us.

"Who's shooting at us?" Jay cried out.

"Who do you think!?" Cole yelled at him.

I looked up, seeing a large, floating ship come into view. It was the Hands of Time. They were here.

"Watch out!" Zane cried.

I dropped us rapidly to the right, barely avoiding another missile.

"Guys! A little help!" I cried to the team.

"To the sky?" Cole suggested.

"I'll stay here," Jay said. "Go!"

Cole and Zane nodded to each other. They jumped off, summoning their dragons. I watched the black and white dragons flying towards the large ship.

"Lloyd! Left!" Jay shouted at me.

I quickly turned us left. I missile exploded, knocking Jay off his feet.

"Jay!" I cried to him.

"I'm alright!" Jay told me. "Just knocked back."

I nodded. I looked up to see Cole and Zane flying around the ship, distracting them. They were aiming their shots at Cole and Zane, not us.

"Get us closer," Jay told me. "I can do some damage to them."

I nodded, steering us closer to the Hands of Time boat.

"Take that!" Jay cried.

Jay shot a bolt of lightning at it, causing a missile to be shot off course and nearly hit Cole. I watched Cole quickly lose control and start plummeting towards to ocean below, screaming the whole way. I saw Zane try to go for him, but get blocked by a missile strike in front of him.

"Cole!" Jay cried.

There was silence, I saw Jay looking around frantically.

"Where did he go?" Jay looked to me. "He disappeared."

"He couldn't have," I told Jay. "He must have fallen in."

"There was no splash," Jay told me.

"Guys!" I heard Cole call.

Jay and I looked up, seeing a large dragon above us. Cole landed on the deck, followed by Kai and Nya. In Kai's hands, the pause and the reversal blade.

"You got them!" Jay cheered.

"Now we can get out of here," I said.

"Zane!" Nya cried.

We all jumped, turning to see a missile flying right at Zane. He was directly above the Hands of Time. His dragon disappeared and we heard a faint scream as he fell onto their ship.

"They have Zane!" Kai cried.

"And they're still coming!" Cole cried. "Lloyd, get us out of here!"

"But Zane!" Nya started to argue.

"We can't win this, Nya," I told her. "We need to go. If they follow us, we'll take them on once we have more equal playing fields. If they leave, we know where to find him."

Nya nodded, Jay hugging her tightly. I turned, casting one final glance at the Hands of Time boat. They didn't follow us. I saw Zane, watching us leave. The horror he must feel right now.

Zane's P.O.V.

They left. Clearly to protect the blades, but still. There was no attempt whatsoever to save me. Krux and Acronix held me in place as they left.

"Do you want us to go after them?" Machia asked.

"No," Acronix said. "There's no need. They'll come to us."

"You won't win," I told them. "We'll stop you."

"Oh, Zane," Krux smirked at me. "You ninja will see the end. Those blades will be ours, as well as Ninjago."

I pulled on my arms, trying to escape, but couldn't succeed. They chained my hands behind my back, wrapping them around a pole so I couldn't run. I was forced to just wait. It took a while to get back to their base, then they took me off the pole and escorted me off the boat. I tried to shake them off me so I could run, but had no luck.

"In here," Krux said.

He pushed me into a building, and I looked around, seeing the building to be made of cells. Two cells exactly. One was empty, and I was pushed in it. They pushed me to my knees, chaining my hands above my head. I couldn't get up without damaging my shoulders, severely. Then I noticed Master Wu sitting in the other cell.

"Master," I called to him.

He looked up at me for a second, then turned away.

"What have you done to him?" I glared at the Hands of Time.

"The Time punch is taking him out," Acronix smiled. "Not long and he'll be gone."

"No," I cried.

I fell forwards, landing on my face. I was pushed up onto my knees.

"You can't do anything without the reversal blade, which your friends have," Krux snapped. "They better bring it, or your pathetic Master will die, and you'll shortly follow."

I glared at them. They walked out, locking the cell behind them.

"Zane."

I turned to seeing Master, his head down to the floor.

"Master?" I said.

"No," the voice said.

I recognized it. He wheeled out in his wheelchair.

"Cyrus," I smiled.

"I snuck over here when they left," Cyrus whispered to me. "And I grabbed an extra set of keys."

I smiled. Cyrus unlocked the cell door, quickly wheeling to my side. He undid the chains, allowing me to get up. He smiled at me. He gave me the keys and I ran to Master. I opened to cell and moved to his side.

"Master, say something," I begged.

He didn't respond. I got down on my knees, looking up at his face.

"He's asleep," I sighed.

"Zane, you must leave," Cyrus told me. "They'll come back once they realize I'm not where they left me."

"You're coming with me," I told him.

"But Wu-" he started arguing.

I pulled a shuriken out, cutting the ropes off Master. I picked him up, carefully placing him on my shoulder. With one hand around him, I used the other to push Cyrus Borg's wheelchair and we ran.

"Which way, Cyrus?" I asked.

"That way," he pointed left.

After a few minutes of running, we had no encounters with vermillion and had the exit in our sight.

"I'm going to get Master up to the top, then I'll come get you," I told Cyrus.

"Hurry back," Cyrus told me.

I raced to the top, set Master against the stone wall and made sure he was alright. I turned and raced back down the Cyrus, getting him up the ramp. It was a harder process, but it was easier with both hands. We reached the top and I heard an engine in the distance down the tunnel.

"Someone's coming," Cyrus told me.

"We need to hide," I said.

I moved him behind a large boulder, then quickly move Master behind it. I watched in silence as the engine shut off. I heard a murmur of voices, then saw two people. They were in black and blue, talking.

"Where do you think he is?"

"No clue."

"Cole! Jay!" I cried to them.

Both of them tensed up, taking fighting stances. I popped out from the hiding spot, waving to them.

"Zane!" they both cried.

As they ran to me, I saw Nya, Kai and Lloyd appear out of the cavern.

"You escaped," Cole smiled.

"And you found Master and Cyrus," Kai smiled, walking over to join us.

"Kai, good to see you as yourself again," Cyrus smiled.

"Good to see you to," Kai smiled.

I turned to see Lloyd kneeling beside Master.

"Is he OK?" Lloyd looked to me.

Then I remembered.

"Where's the reversal blade?" I asked.

"Here," Nya said, handing it to me.

I smiled. I tapped it against Master, and little sparks flew from it to him. There was a couple moments of silence, then his eyes opened.

"Master!" everyone cried.

He looked around confused.

"What happened?" he asked, holding his head.

"It's a long story," Lloyd sighed in relief.

"With more to come," a voice called out.

I grabbed the person with the pause blade and jumped out of the way. A slow-moe bubble surrounded the others and I looked to see Kai beside me.

"Well, looks like all the blades are here," Krux laughed. "Hand them over."

"You hand yours over," Kai snapped.

"Like we would ever do that," Acronix mocked. "Now be good ninja and give them to us."

Acronix lunged at me. I stepped back, out of his grasp. He glared at me. The possibility of this being a final battle between us. 91.4%.Otherwise known as very likely.

 ** _Happy 150 Canada! To everyone who is celebrating, Canadian or not! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. This story is finished, so uploads will hopefully be a little more regular._**


	9. Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V.

Both Hands of Time were focusing on Zane, leaving me open for a surprise attack. I quickly moved away, out of their sight. I climbed the wall, getting a vantage point. I steadied myself on a ledge, about twenty feet above ground. I watched below me as the cornered Zane against the wall.

"Where's Kai go?" Krux asked, looking around for me.

"Zane! Spinjitzu!" I cried.

Zane broke into his elemental tornado, causing the Hands of Time to stumble backwards. Krux was right under me, the slow-moe blade in his hand.

"Never underestimate the element of surprise!" I cried out.

Krux looked around confused, then I jumped, landing on him. He collapsed under me, losing the time blade. I grabbed it before he could reach it. Acronix ran to his side ad Zane joined mine. I turned to see the others freed from the blade's effect.

"Lloyd!" I cried.

Lloyd looked up. I tossed him the slow-moe blade. He smile at me and ran to join us.

"Three on one," I smiled.

"This isn't suppose to happen!" Acronix cried in anger. "We were supposed to win!"

Acronix and Krux grabbed hands and disappeared. I threw the pause blade to Nya just before they appeared in front of me. Krux grabbed my arm and Acronix used the time blade again.

"Kai!" I heard Nya and Lloyd scream.

I stumbled, finding myself at the base of the Iron Doom. I was about to run when I found Acronix pointing the forward blade at me. I slowly backed away, but he kept walking forwards, forcing me back.

"Look at the situation we have here," Acronix laughed.

"Don't do this," I pleaded.

"So you know what this blade is capable of," Krux mocked.

I found a wall at my back. I was pinned, trapped. The blade was inches from touching me. I held my breath.

"Any final words ninja?" Acronix asked me.

"Kai!"

I turned to see Lloyd in the doorway. Seconds later, Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya were at his side. I had guessed Master had stayed with Cyrus to watch him.

"Do it, brother!" Krux cried.

I felt the blade touch me and cried out in pain as the blades effects started. I collapsed to my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Kai!" Nya cried.

Nya started to run to me, and Zane chased after her. Acronix used the blade and disappeared.

"Watch out!" I cried to them.

Acronix appeared in front of them, knocking them both to the ground with a single swing. He knocked the pause blade to Krux and took the reversal blade for himself.

"No!" Nya cried, jumping at him.

"Stay back!" Acronix said, kicking her into the wall.

I steadied myself against the wall, looking at Lloyd several feet away from me, on the other side of Acronix and Krux.

"Give us the final blade and we'll reverse the time punch on Kai," Krux offered.

"Lloyd!" I cried. "Don't do it! It's a trick."

Lloyd stepped back, holding the time blade behind him.

"Never," he said.

"Fine," Acronix growled.

Zane had helped Nya up and joined Lloyd, Cole and Jay in the fight. Nya ran to my side, grabbing me before I fell.

"Kai," she said with wary.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"No, you aren't," she told me. "Don't lie to yourself, Kai. You're aging rapidly like Master was."

I winced as she helped me to the ground. I sat, leaning against the wall. I looked up, seeing the same scene replaying as what happened back at the Temple when they took Master and me.

"Go help," I told Nya. "I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

I nodded. She gave me a quick hug then ran to help them. As they left, I noticed Krux and Acronix knock Lloyd off his feet.

"No!" I cried.

Krux picked up the final blade, laughing in victory. They touched blades and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" I heard Cole cry out.

They appeared in front of me and I screamed in fear.

"Kai!" I heard everyone shout.

Krux aimed the pause blade at me, then fired. I could see everything around me still, but I couldn't move, or speak, or anything. I saw Acronix and Krux grab me and forwards us to the top of the Iron Doom. They placed two of the blades in, then I felt myself unpause. I stumbled into Krux, who touched me with the reversal blade.

"No," Krux growled.

"Brother, just put it in already!" Acronix cried.

Krux grabbed my arm and put the final time blade in. I watched the machine start spinning around, the blades tightly in position.

"Kai!"

I turned to see Lloyd jumping up with his dragon.

"Lloyd!" I called to him.

"Hold on!" Lloyd called to me.

"We need to go before he catches us!" Krux said.

He pulled me towards the Iron Doom. Acronix grabbed my other arm and I was shoved into the Iron Doom with Machia coming close behind. The door slammed shut behind us, locking in place.

"Vermillion! The the Iron Doom!" Machia said.

I stumbled as the Iron Doom shifted, moving and coming to life.

"Kai!"

It was Nya. I heard her calling for me. They were all calling me. I ran to opening, looking down at them below me. I looked up and saw the Time vortex above us. As I was about to jump, Machia grabbed my arms, pulling me back into the Iron Doom.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at her, fighting her grip.

She threw me into a wall. Snakes wrapped tightly around my wrists and ankles, holding me there. Krux laughed at me.

"You're not going anywhere, Kai," he told me.

I glared at him, then everything outside changed from the Ninjago scenery to what looked like a swirling vortex. We were traveling through time.

Zane's P.O.V.

I watched the Iron Doom disappear into the time vortex. Then something flew through the sky, a white dragon. It grabbed Lloyd in it's claws.

"What are you doing!" I heard Lloyd shout. "Let me go!"

Then the dragon disappeared into the vortex, and it shut. Lloyd and Kai were gone.

"Kai," Nya mumbled. "He's gone."

"Who was that?" Jay asked, looking at me. "The person who took Lloyd."

"Wu."

We all turned, seeing Samurai X, in dark blue gear, pushing Cyrus in his wheelchair.

"That white dragon was Wu," Cyrus told us. "He saw the portal open and ran for it."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"It was the only way to stop them," I said. "The only way to get Kai back."

"We have to go after them," Nya insisted.

"No time blades, no time machine, no chasing them," a new voice said.

"Ray?" Jay questioned.

I turned, seeing Kai and Nya's parents coming towards us. Nya ran to them, hugging her mother tightly.

"You tried your best," Ray told us. "But there is no way to chase after them once the vortex is closed. We have to wait for them to return.

"But-" Nya started.

"They'll be fine," Ray insisted, coughing.

"And they'll have to get the time blade back to save you," Maya sighed.

"Time punch," I moaned. "Another one.

"Wu knows," Maya said. She looked at Nya. "Everything will work out in the end, dear. Trust me."

Ray hugged Maya and Nya. I turned, seeing Jay smiling.

"Let's give them some family time," I said.

"Alright," Jay nodded.

He turned to the Samurai, looking him up and down.

"So, want to tell us who you are?" Jay asked.

"No," the Samurai replied.

"I'll pay you," Jay said.

"No," Samurai replied.

"Jay!" Cole laughed. "It's not going to work."

"It was worth a shot," Jay moaned.

I laughed, seeing Cole tackle Jay playfully. I guess I'll let them have fun while we're waiting. I just hope Kai, Lloyd and Master will be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, finding a hand over my mouth and another around my chest. I panicked, squirming and fighting against them.

"Calm yourself, Lloyd," Master told me.

I stopped. He lessen his grip and moved into my view.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Aboard the Iron Doom," Master told me.

I heard The Hands of Time talking about their plan, to change the outcome of the battle.

"You won't win," a voice snapped.

Kai. He's here and awake. Good thing he's Ok. Master Wu opened the compartment a tiny bit so we could look out unnoticed. I saw the Hands of Time at the controls, Machia close beside them. I turned to my right, seeing Kai strapped to the wall. He glared at the Hands of Time.

"Kai," I whispered.

He looked around, confused. Then I realized he heard me. I saw his amber eyes land on mine. I smile crossed his face. I tilted my head so he could see Wu with me. I winked at him, and he winked back. Then he turned away.

"We're here!" Acronix celebrated.

A loud thump echoed as the Iron Doom shook. I turned to Master, who looked calm. He must know what he's doing.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"To lead our army to victory," Krux said. "Then rule Ninjago."

A door closed, and Master opened to compartment so I could climb out. I pulled Master out after me and then ran to Kai.

"Thank you so much for coming after us," Kai sighed in relief. "I don't know what they were going to do to me."  
"Kai," Master warned. "They brought you along so they could see how the future looks."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They want to stop the elemental alliance," Master told us. "Which will stop either of you from ever being born."

Kai and I looked at each other, shocked. I ran to the opening, looking down to see the Monastery below us. Younger Wu and my younger father were below us, talking to someone. I turned back to Kai.

"We need to get you out of here," I said.

"Well, I can't go anywhere with these snakes holding me here," Kai replied.

I glanced around, looking for something to use. Then Kai yelped, falling to the ground. I ran to him.

"They've summoned the vermillion warriors back," Master told us. "We must get out of here before they come back."

I nodded. Kai and I lead Master out of the Iron Doom. I looked in to see the elemental alliance getting their butts handed to them.

"They've never seen these warriors before," I said. "They don't know how to fight them."

"We have to help," Kai insisted.

I was about to run to join when Master grabbed my arm.

"What is it, Master?" I asked.

Kai stood next to me.

"You can't change time," Master pleaded. "Neither of you are born yet, and you could drastically change time."

"Time is already being changed!" Kai snapped. "If we don't do something now, we'll lose Ninjago, and our lives!"  
"Please, Master," I begged. "We'll be careful not to reveal our identity."

Master sighed. He released my arms.

"Keep your hoods up and watch your backs," Master told us.

I nodded. Kai and I raced towards the battle.

"My father wasn't in the battle," Kai told me. "They'll think I was him. If they ask, you're a friend of mine and Maya is still recovering."

"Got it," I nodded to him.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

"Let's do this!" I cried.

We pulled on our hood and jumped onto the wall. I knocked down some snakes, toppling them over the wall. I saw young Wu cornered by vermillion.

"Kai!" I whispered, pointing to Wu.

"Take this!" Kai shouted.

He blasted the vermillion with fire. They fell apart at Wu's feet. He looked up at us.

"Ray!" he smiled.

Then he looked at me, confused.

"Who's that?" my younger father asked.

"He's just a friend," Kai said, lowering his voice to sound like Ray. "He's studied this species before."

"You have to stop them from reforming," I told them.

"Everyone!" Wu cried. "Stop them from reforming in their armour!"

I smiled at Kai. He motioned for us to join the fight. I nodded and we jumped into the battle. Kai used his powers, but I only could use hand to hand combat without giving myself away. I watched everyone use their elemental powers, ice, lightning, light, sound, and a couple others who didn't use their powers.

Then someone cried out. I turned and saw my younger father in danger. I turned to Kai, then ran to my father's side. I kicked the vermillion surrounding him.

"Quickly! Get up!" I called to him.

He didn't move. I couldn't feel my hand. I looked down and saw it fading in and out. I turned and saw he was staring at it.

"Who are you!" he shouted at me.

Kai's elemental tornado came in, knocking down the vermillion.

"Ray, get away from him!" my dad shouted.

My hands was back to normal and I saw Wu at my side.

"He keeps fading in and out!" Garmadon claimed.

"You must have hit your head," Kai said as Ray.

"Brother, just rest," Wu assured him.

"But he was!" he cried.

Kai grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"What happened?" he asked me quietly.

"He was going to be killed," I insisted.

"If he was about to die, you wouldn't have been born," Kai's eyes widened. "That's why you started fading in and out."

"We must be careful," I said. "Come on."

Kai and I jumped back into battle. Once most of the snakes weren't reforming, we grouped and prepared for a final attack.

"On my mark!" Wu called.

As he was about to charge, I noticed the Iron Doom moving.

"Watch out!" I cried.

Everyone looked up, then dove out of the way as they hand came crashing down on us. I jumped up, seeing Wu beside me. I looked over and saw Kai looked terrified. Then I realized my hood had been pulled off. I looked around for it.

"Garmadon! He looks just like you!" I heard a voice say.

I grabbed my hood, but someone else yanked it away from me.

"Who are you!"

I saw it was Wu. I backed away, turning to Kai. I looked at him for help, but he couldn't do anything without blowing his cover. I'm guessing, he didn't care anymore.

"Run, Lloyd!" Kai cried, in his voice.

"Wait, you're not Ray!" Garmadon shouted.

We were busted.

"Up and away, Kai!" I shouted.

We spun into our airjitzu, taking off into the sky. I completely forgot about the Iron Doom for a second. Once I remembered, I was knocked from the sky and fell back to the ground. Wu and Garmadon caught me.

"Hold on," the master of Lightning said. "If these hands of Time are from the future, maybe they are too. They've been helping us the whole time."

"Well, are you?" Wu asked.

Kai landed beside the master of Lightning.

"They know already, Kai," I said. "Games over."

Kai sighed, pulling back his hood.

"We travelled from the future with the Hands of Time," Kai explained.

"You must be Ray and Maya's kid," Garmadon said.

"Yes," Kai nodded. "Wu, you trained Lloyd and myself, as well as four others back in our time."

Wu smiled. Garmadon turned to me.

"Who are you then?" he asked.

"Kai," I looked to him, feeling awkward.

"Your idea, you have to tell him," Kai smirked at me.

I turned back to him. I wanted to hug him to badly.

"Well?" Wu asked.

"I'm…" I hesitated. I took a deep breath. "My name is Lloyd Garmadon so take a guess."

I smiled at my father, and watched his face light up.

"I have a kid," he smiled at me.

Then he hugged me. That's when I lost all control of my emotions and hugged him back, crying. I looked to Kai and he smiled at me.

"Why are you crying?" Garmadon asked me.

"I haven't seen you in years," I told him. "It's a long story."

"Speaking of which, these guys are trying to take us out!" the master of lightning cried.

"Lloyd, to the sky?" Kai smiled.

"Let's do it," I replied. "Give us some ground support and we'll take this thing out once and forall."

I got a couple nods, then Kai and I summoned our dragons. We jumped into the air, flying high and circling around the hands of time. Man, we'll have a messed up future at this point.


	11. Chapter 11

Kai's P.O.V.

Lloyd and I circled the Iron Doom in the sky. We really had made the Hands of Time angry. They seemed to be getting ready to leave again.

"I'm going to get Wu!" Lloyd cried. "Keep them busy a little longer!"

I watched Lloyd fly off to get Master. I turned back to the Hands of Time. They swatted at me, and I managed to avoid the attack. I shot a blast of fire at them, and caused them to be distracted for a second.

"We're leaving!" I heard Krux shout.

I turned, seeing Lloyd flying in with Wu.

"Thank you for your help!" I heard young Wu call.

"You'll pay us back in the future!" I replied.

Lloyd and I waved bye and the Iron Doom flew into the vortex. Lloyd and I chased them in. We found ourselves on the Iron Doom. I could hear the Hands of Time talking. Lloyd lead the way and knocked down the door. We charged in, startling the Hands of Time.

"No!" Krux cried.

"What, not happy to see us?" I smirked.

"We were suppose to win!" Acronix cried.

"This ends now, and you will lose!" Lloyd cried.

A battle broke out. Lloyd and I took on Krux while Master kept Acronix distracted. After a couple minutes, we were fighting both Acronix and Krux. Lloyd was knocked of his feet, distracting me for a second. Then I was knocked off mine, landing beside him.

"Looks like it's over and we do win," Krux smirked.

"No!" Master shouted.

Lloyd and I looked to him, seeing him pull the reversal blade from it's spot. The Iron Doom shook violently for a second and we all stumbled. Lloyd and I toppled out and I grabbed Lloyd and the edge, holding us up.

"Lloyd! Catch!" Master called.

Lloyd caught the time blade, looking up at Master with a look of pure terror.

"Master! You can't do this!" Lloyd cried.

"There's no other way!" Master replied. "I'm putting of until tomorrow, what cannot be done today."

Then Lloyd slipped from my grasp. He screamed, falling with the time blade.

"Let go, Kai!" Master shouted at me.

"I won't leave you!" I insisted.

"I'm not giving you an option!" Master shouted.

"Neither am I!" Krux cried.

Krux grabbed my arm, pulling me into the Iron Doom. I struggled in his grasp. I had to free myself.

I saw Master being attacked by Acronix.

"You aren't going back to your friends!" Krux snapped at me. "Not after everything you've done to us!"

"Yes I am!" I cried.

I kicked him, freeing myself. I ran for the edge, about to jump when I was pulled backwards. Krux held me to the ground, and I squirmed under him, trying to escape.

"Let me go!" I cried.

I froze when a sword went to my neck. I didn't say anything to him. I didn't move.

"Look who goes silent now," Krux smiled at me.

I was about to say something when Master tackled Krux, knocking him off me.

"Go, Kai!" he shouted. "You'll be only a couple days ahead of Lloyd! Hurry!"

I jumped, no second thoughts, and hoped that I could find the others.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I landed in the swamp, having Jay and Cole run to my side to help me.

"Lloyd," they smiled.

I brushed past them and ran to Ray.

"This will help," I told him.

I tapped him with the blade, and it reversed the effect. Nya and Maya were happy.

"Where's Kai and Master?" Jay asked.

My head fell.

"Master sacrificed himself for Kai and I, but Krux grabbed Kai," I sighed. "I don't even know if he come down in the near future or the far future, or even at all."

Jay and Cole exchanged worried looks. I heard Nya start crying behind me.

"I failed him, I failed Master, I failed all of you," I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Zane smiling at me.

"You didn't fail," he told me. "You saved Ray, you stopped the future from being changed drastically. You even brought us the reversal time blade. We didn't fail, we just aren't finished."

I nodded.

"But we still have no Master," Cole said.

"No, we do," Jay said. "Lloyd's our Master. Now and forever."

I smiled, seeing him looking at me happy. Nya, Maya and Ray gathered with us.

"What's your first order as our new master?" Jay asked, smiling.

I looked at the time blade, remembering the horror on kai's face as I fell from the Iron Doom and Krux grabbed him. I turned to the others, taking a deep breath.

"Alright," I said. "Our first move of action, getting rid of this. It's too powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands."

Everyone nodded.

"After that," I continued. "We find Kai. Then we figure out the bigger question, where's Master Wu?"

"Yeah!" Jay cheered.

Cole and Jay high fived. Cole, Jay and Zane turned to leave.

"Lloyd," Nya said.

I turned to her.

"Will Kai be alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, I'm sure," I smiled to her.

She smiled back, then gave me a big hug. I hoped I could keep that promise to her, but I could only wish it were true. I turned to Ray and Maya.

"You can stay with us if you like," I offered.

"Ray?" Maya turned to Ray.

"It would be a pleasure," he smiled.

"Alright, to the Destiny's Shadow," I smiled.

Nya nodded. She and Jay lead her parents towards our ship. Zane and Cole followed behind them, talking. I looked down at the reversal time blade in my hand. I could remember the fear plastered on his face, the terror in his eyes. All as I fell with the time blade, fell away without him.

"Lloyd!"

I snapped into reality, seeing Cole in my face. He looked at me with worry.

"You zoned out," he told me. "What's on your mind?"

I bit my lip. I glanced down at the blade, staring at it.

"Well get them back, Lloyd," Cole said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him smile at me. I tried to smile back, but it proved harder than I thought. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me after the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Lloyd's P.O.V

I sat on the edge of the Temple's island, my feet hanging over the edge. I knew I should be with them team, forming some sort of plan on what to do next. I just needed some space, though. They all understood, allowing me to relax. We all needed to relax before the time came to fight Krux and Acronix again. With or without Kai and Master.

Zane has been on and off the scanners since we came back to the Temple. He's watching for temporal disturbances around Ninjago. Otherwise known as Kai arriving. So far, there's been no luck.

Nya has been with her parents. Having them around has really lifted the pressure off us to help her. Of course, we're still here for her in every way possible. Just none of us have lost a sibling as close as she and Kai are, so we don't know how she's feeling or how to comfort her. So we have been letting her have the comfort of her parents, allowing them to join us for meetings if Nya wants.

Cole and Jay left this morning to hide the Time blade again. They had a place to hide it, but refused to say. It was smart to not tell us, but it worries me that they might just play with it instead. Either way, I'm sure they'll hide it with caution and security. I hope at least.

"Lloyd?"

I turned, seeing my mother behind me. She sat next to me, her feet dangling next to mine as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. She pulled me in close, and I sighed. Neither of us spoke for sometime. I just stared into the distance for a while, watching the birds swoop and soar and the puffy clouds float across the sky. It was peacefully out here, a peace we needed to rest for a little while. It's what we got once we returned home. Peace and quiet. For some of us.

"Are you feeling alright?" my mother spoke, startling me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"No one has heard a peep from you since Cole and Jay left two hours ago," she told me. "Zane is kind of worried you aren't taking this well."

"I'm still adjust to being their master is all," I insisted.

She gave me a look, saying she knew there was more to it. There was, obviously. I wasn't going to say anything, though. I just couldn't admit that I was worried. Not without worrying the whole team.

"That's all it is, mom," I said. "Honestly."

"Alright," she sighed. "Just know, I'm here if you need to talk. As is everyone else on the team. We are all here for you."

My mom gave me one last hug before getting up to leave. I watched her walk back to the Temple over my shoulder. Once she closed the door, I turned away. I looked out on the horizon, over the rolling hills of sand. The sun was shining brightly above my head, sending small sparkles shimmering in the sand. It was relaxing to watch.

When I glanced up, I saw two dots off in the distance. Cole and Jay were returning. How did I know? I watched one fly into the other, the other barely avoiding him. I chuckled.

"I'm taking that Cole and Jay are coming," a voice caused me to jump.

I turned, seeing Zane behind me. He smiled at me.

"Surprise," he smiled.

I smiled at him. I climbed to my feet, careful to not fall off. He took my arm and pulled me from the ledge. I smiled as he laughed. When I stopped, I noticed there was faint laughter in the distance. I looked up to see Cole and Jay laughing as they came in to land.

"Blade is hidden," Cole told us.

"No one will ever find it," Jay added.

"Good, now we can focus on the next thing," I said.

"Finding Kai?" Zane asked.

I nodded. Cole and Zane turned to walk inside and Jay moved to my side.

"Have you seen Nya lately?" he asked.

"I believe her and her parents returned to Ignacia," I said. "She wants to be around where she grew up with Kai."

"Oh," Jay sounded disappointed.

"She is happy you're here still," I told him. "She said this would be a lot more challenging for her without both of you and Kai, she needs you to help her."

Jay smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thanks, Lloyd," he said. "I needed that."

I smiled at him. We walked inside to join Cole and Zane. Zane was running another scan of Ninjago for any temporal disturbances, or signs of Kai.

"Nothing yet," Cole sighed. He turned to me. "Do you think he might not have fallen after all? What if he is lost in time like Wu? What of he didn't make it? What if we can't find him?"

"What if there are no more what ifs?" I echoed Master. "He will show up, Cole. We will find him, whether it's five days from now, or five years. He will show up and be back with us. I am sure of it."

He nodded. I had to keep the hope up that Kai was still out there. It had been two days since Kai and I had been separated. Nya has been rather distant, only speaking with her parents and the odd time with Jay. Zane has constantly scanning Ninjago, hoping to find Kai, so I haven't seen him much either. Really, I've only spoken with Cole lately. Which has been helping a lot. Most of the time.

Cole turned and we walked out into the main room. He glanced around, looking for anyone. I saw Jay walking to his room, probably to get some rest after their long journey.

"I'm heading off for some rest, Lloyd," Jay called to me.

"Ok," I nodded.

He disappeared into his room down the hall. I turned to Cole, seeing him staring into space.

"Lloyd," Cole said quietly.

"You should go and rest too," I told him. "You and Jay both were gone all morning and need it."

Cole nodded, "I know. But there is something else."

I looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he was implying. Then his hand shot out, grabbing my wrist. He pulled me behind him as we quickly ran into his room. He locked the door behind us, then turned to face me.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"It's Jay," Cole told me.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's not acting like himself," Cole told me.

"He's tired," I said. "Most people aren't themselves when they are tired."

Cole shook his head. He walked across the room, opening a drawer.

"Lloyd, I'm serious," Cole told me. "Something else is wrong with him. He's keeping a secret from us. I think someone else might be in on it too."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cole shook his head. "But we had started talking about past villains. About Chen, Pythor, your father.."

"And," I said, wanting him to continue.

"After Clouse had come up, he mentioned something about Sky pirates," Cole said.

"Sky pirates?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I didn't know what he was talking about, then he claimed he didn't say anything like that."

"Maybe you misheard him," I suggested.

"Lloyd, something has happened and we don't know about it," Cole told me, sounding really serious. "Jay knows, he doesn't want to tell us, and I don't know why."

"Ask him," I said.

"I tried, and he went straight to denial," Cole insisted.

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about," I told him. "You said another teammate might know, I have no clue if that helps. Zane might, but I doubt Kai would. He would have said something."

"You don't believe me," Cole muttered under his breath

"That's not true," I cut in. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm saying I don't know anything about this. You might be able to get something out of someone else, but I can't help you. This is all you."

Cole nodded, disappointed.

"Get some rest and maybe you can talk to Jay later once he wakes up," I said. "Maybe then he will tell you. I can't do much other than that without losing focus on the task at hand."

"I understand," Cole said quietly. "You can go."

I sighed, turning and leaving him in his room. I turned and returned to the control room, wanting to talk with Zane about everything Cole just told me. Maybe he has an idea on what Cole's talking about.

 _ **Ok, this is rather important so please read!  
As of July 21, there will be no updates for 10 days. I will be away camping and unable to upload chapters. This story will be finished before I leave, seeing there re only two chapters left. This story has been finished for a while, so uploads tomorrow and Sunday and it'll be done. This story has been done for more that a week, it's just a matter of uploading the chapters and time to do it.**_

 _ **Again, I'm gone July 21-31, and won't upload until August once I leave most likely. Stories will hopefully be finished this weekend or at some point within the next week.**_

 ** _Thanks for the understanding,_**

 ** _Sweetheart114 signing off!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Nya's P.O.V

After I helped my parents set up back in Ignacia, we had lunch. We had talked about how much Kai and I have done in the past years. After that, it was about 3 in the afternoon and I had to return home. I wanted to check in on the others and see how everything was going.

I landed my dragon on the island, unable to see anyone waiting for me. I walked inside, seeing Lloyd in the control room staring at the screen. I could smell food cooking from the kitchen. I suspect it's from Zane making supper. I walked to the gaming room and saw Cole playing a game by himself. He glanced up at me.

"Hey," he said, turning back to the game.

"Hey, where's Jay?" I asked.

"Don't know," Cole shrugged. "Haven't seen him since we got back."

I frowned. He glanced to me for a quick second before returning to his game.

"He might be in his room," Cole suggested. "Or working on the Bounty. One or the other."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I turned and walked away. I went to Jay's room to find it empty with an unmade bed. I looked around and saw the bathroom door open with the lights on. I slipped into his room, closing the door silently behind me.

I heard mumbling that grew louder from the bathroom.

"What am I going to do now?" he mumbled. "Cole is surely suspicious of it now."

I leaned around the corner, seeing Jay talking to himself in the mirror. He looked panicked and stressed out.

"If can't tell him," Jay told himself. "But if I don't, he's going to ask about it and Nya is going to find out."

"I'm going to find out about what?" I asked.

Jay jumped, stumbling to face me. He gripped the counter top, looking at me in shocked silence.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered.

His eyes were bouncing everywhere. I could tell he messed up something and didn't want to tell me.

"I know when you're lying," I told him. "Just spit it out."

Jay sighed. He looked down at the floor. What did he do that was this bad?

"You remember how none of the others remember the sky pirates, or Nadakhan?"

"You spilled about it and now someone knows," I moaned.

"Not exactly," Jay said, nervous.

I gave him a look, saying I wasn't impressed. He took a shaky breath then continued.

"On the way back from hiding the timeblade, Cole and I were talking and I might have mentioned it," Jay told me.

"Elaborate," I told him.

Jay sighed. "I told Cole about Nadakhan. Not the whole story. We were talking about past villains and I accidently mentioned "djinn". I tried to cover it but he still knows. I don't know all he has figured out but he is really suspicious about it now."

"Jay," I moaned.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he said. "Me and my big mouth."

I chuckled slightly and he looks up at me. I smiled at him and he looked at me, confused. I took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You know you should have told me right away," I said.

"You aren't mad?" he asked, seeming like an innocent child.

"I'm not saying that," I smirked.

He gulped, more nervous now. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"But I'm not holding it against you," I told him. He relaxed a lot more. "Everyone makes mistakes. Especially you."

He smiled.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We pull Cole aside and talk to him in private," I told him. "And you can explain."  
"Why me?" Jay cried.

"You got yourself into this," I smirked. "You can talk yourself out of it."

I turned, chuckling to myself as I walked out of his room to find Cole.

Cole's P.O.V.

I beat the level I was on, pausing the game and getting up to stretch after a while of playing. I saved my game and heard someone walking down the hall. Maybe it was Jay. Maybe he would finally explain to me. I honestly doubt he will, but he might. I turned the game system off and look up to see Nya in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Nya," I smiled.

"Hey Cole," she replied.

Nya walked into the room.

"Did you find Jay?" I asked her.

"Actually, he was wanting to talk to you," she said.

"Really?" I replied, a little taken back.

"Yeah, he's in his room," she replied. "Come on."

I stood up, following her out of the room. We walked down the hall in silence, and into Jay's room. I saw him running his fingers through his hair, stressed out.

"Jay," Nya called.

Jay jumped, looking up at us. He was startled, like we just appear from thin air. Nya closed the door, and sat in a chair. I took the seat next to her, looking at Jay.

"So, what's this about?" I asked.

No one responded right away. I looked from Nya to Jay and couple times, seeing them looking at each other.

"You need to tell him," Nya told Jay.

"I know, I know," Jay sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You remember on the way back from hiding the time blade, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is this about the djinn thing?"  
Jay nodded. He bit his lip and looked up at Nya.

"It was something we agreed would be a secret," Jay sighed. "I forgot and it slipped out."

"We?" I questioned.

"There is a reason no one else remembers," Nya turned to me.

"You knew too," I sighed.

"And, again, there is a reason you don't remember," Nya told me. "There is a reason none of you remember."

"Which is?" I questioned.

"You start, Jay," Nya told him.

"The whole story?" Jay asked.

Nya nodded. He let out a shaky sigh and turned to me.

"You remember on the rooftop, at the hospital," Jay said. I nodded. "That's how it ended for us, but the only part you would remember."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jay said. "For us, the first time we lived that scene, Nya was still made at me."

"I remember that," I said.

"Yeah, so when I refused his hand, Dareth showed up and took us to Stikks, only to have no signs of Clouse."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, then we found out something had happened," Jay said. He gulped, worried. "Someone had framed us and we had to run away from the village. From the police."

"They caught Misako and the Bounty, and she was first to disappear," Nya said.

"Eventually, with Ronin's betrayal, we were all arrested and sent to Kryptarium," Jay shivered. "It was definitely not fun. We did learn we were dealing with a djinn, though."  
"And allied with Captain Soto," Nya added.

"A djinn is what?" I asked.

"Like a genie, can grant you wishes," Nya explained. "Only when he does, you'll wish that you never met him. He twists you words around, making something you wished for completely different, so your third and final wish is you wishing it all away."

"Which means you would get sucked into his sword of souls, of "Djinn blade" as we called it," Jay said. "Nya doesn't know what it was like, but it's not a fun place."

"After we escaped Kryptarium, we learned Misako and Master Wu were gone, and that we were on our own," Nya said.

"And that you looked like his love," Jay smirked.

"Hey, at least I didn't go and use two wishes right off the bat!" Nya snapped back.

Jay chuckled.

"My bad," he said.

"Just continue," I said.

"Well, we escaped, found the Bounty, but couldn't retrieve it," Jay told me. "We also retrieved a lantern with a map to Tiger Widow island off of Nadakhan's ship, only to lose Kai in the process."

"Poor Kai," I muttered.

"Just wait, it gets worse," Nya muttered.

"We took a boat to the island, losing Zane along the way," Jay continued. "Then Cole spilled about using my two wishes and everyone turned on me."

"I'm sorry about that, it was the biggest mistake we could make," Nya sighed. "We sent Jay to get the venom, nearly getting him killed. Nadakhan attacked us, then kidnapped Jay."

I looked to Jay, watching his face fall.

"He forced me to work, I was cleaning the ship day and night, constantly taunted, teased and beaten by the crew," Jay mumbled.

"Meanwhile, Lloyd, you and me were trying to get off the island, only to be rescued by the police and Ronin," Nya said.

"So, they realized we were good guys again?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, and they worked with us to go undercover to rescue Jay," Nya continued. "We made it, but we caught. You were nearly killed, and we all used our three wishes, except Jay who tried to stop us."

"Then Lloyd cast us off and we escaped," Jay said. "But we lost you and Lloyd to Nadakhan."

"We hid away, meeting Echo Zane in the light house, and then getting attacked by Nadakhan," Nya said.

"I tried to protect you, but you had to protect me and sent me off with travellers tea," Jay looked at Nya. He turned to me. "She pushed me through to the traveller tea portal, allowing herself to get caught. I quickly gathered a team, Ronin, Soto, Echo Zane, the commissioner and Skylor. We got up to Nadakhan without being noticed, and I found Nya."

"I managed to get the djinn blade away from Nadakhan but couldn't escape him," Nya shivered. "He married me and became all powerful with infinite wishes."

"I did get everyone out of the blade," Jay then said. "We made it just before, unable to do anything to stop him. We ran and found misfortunes keep, his ship. We allied with the rest of his crew, aka Dogshank and Flintlock. Nya, meanwhile as possessed by Dilara, Nadakhan's lover. We fought, losing you, Lloyd, Kai and Zane to a spell before Flintlock hit Nadakhan with the Tiger widow venom."

"I came back to myself after that," Nya said. "But I had also been hit by the venom. While it only cripples him, it was fatal for me."

"You told me a million time to not wish you well and to take out Nadakhan," Jay laughed.

"Did you die?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Nya mumbled.

My eyes widened. She was dead!

"I'm getting to it," Jay blurted out. "Yes, she died in my arms. But I used it to make my final wish. So, I ended up wishing that you had taken my hand and the tea pot Nadakhan was in was never found. Thus taking us back to the Hospital roof top."

"Whoa," I looked down. "I never knew. Then again, it would explain the sudden mood change."

"We realized only we remembered because I was revived and Jay made the wish," Nya said.

"I see," I said. "That's a lot to take in, though."

"We knew it would be," Jay sighed. "That's why we wanted it a secret."

"I won't tell anyone else," I told them.

"Thanks Cole," Jay smiled.

"Anything for my buddy," I laughed.

They laughed too. I then left them alone, needing to think everything through. Was this true or some dream they had? I would never know.


	14. Chapter 14

Lloyd's P.O.V

It's almost been a week since I saw Kai. Hope is being lost and rather quickly, that we will find Kai. Nya and Jay had been distant, hardly talking to anyone. Zane Cole and I have been talking somewhat, but the topic of Kai disappeared after day two. No one wants to talk about him. We only see Nya at dinner. Jay was around a little more, but only really spoke with Nya and Cole.

"Lloyd, phone for you!" Zane called from the main room.

I got up from the control room. I walked out and Zane handed me the phone.

"It's the police," he whispered to me.

I raised an eyebrow. Why would they be calling us.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Lloyd, you were there," the commissioners voice sighed in relief.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" I asked.

"We found Kai," he voice cheered.

"You did!" I cried.

"Yeah, he's here with us at the station," he said. "He need you guys to come and get him, but he wants to surprise the team too."

"We will be there in an hour, commissioner," I said. "I won't tell the others."

"Alright, I'll let him know," he replied.

I hung up the phone, jumping for joy.

"Guys! We've got to go! Come on!" I cried out.

Cole and Zane came running from the kitchen. Jay and Nya ran from their bedrooms. They all looked startled.

"What's going on, Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"We've got to go, I'll explain on the way," I told them.

They looked confused and followed me out. We summoned our dragons and flew in silence after a couple minutes. Then Cole spoke up.

"Where are we going, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"The police station," I replied.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"They called us, so maybe they need us," Zane answered. "Lloyd knows why. I don't."

"Well, whatever it is, it better be important, Nya grumbled. "I was going to go see my parents later."

"It is important," I told her. "Trust me."

I didn't want to tell them. This was going to be a surprise for them. I just hoped they would like it.

Kai's P.O.V

The commissioner walked over to me after hanging up the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"They're on their way," he said.

I smiled, sighing in relief. I fell back in the chair. He looked after me.

"What happened anyways?" he asked. "You just fell from the sky."

"The Time Twins," I said. "We were fighting them, then travelled in time. Master Wu was with them, but Lloyd and I were separated when we fell."

He looked at me, confused.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Friday," he said.

"Probably about six days difference in our fall," I muttered. "It was a time vortex we fell through. He came back about the same time we left, so no one would have noticed his disappearance. I was missing for almost a week."

"Yeah, we were told to watch for you from the rest of your team," the commissioner said. "Didn't know why but I get it now."

"Commissioner, Skylor is here," a voice called.

I sprung up and ran toward the door. I pushed it open and saw her. She lit up and we ran to each other.

"I saw you fall from the sky," she cried. "Are you alright?"

Her fingers rustled my hair. I laughed.

"Yeah, I got my shield up before I crashed," I told her.

She hugged me tightly.

"Don't scare me like that," she said into my chest.

"Nya going to kill me when she finds out I just fell from the sky," I laughed.

"She doesn't know?" Skylor asked me.

"No, I've been missing for nearly a week," I told her "I was stuck in a time vortex, sent a couple days ahead of time."

"Really?" Skylor asked

"Yeah, it's a little hard to explain," I shrugged.

"Kai, if you would like to surprise the rest of the team still, you should slip back into the back room," the commissioner told me.

"You wanna come?" I asked Skylor.

"I really should head back to the restaurant," Skylor said. "Come talk to me later, OK, Kai?"

"I will," I hugged her

She laughed, hugging me back. I waved to her as she walked out. I turned and darted for the back room. The commissioner smiled at me.

"There are police outfits on the rack," he told me. "Put one on and we can play a game with them."

"Awesome," I smirked.

He left as I slipped on a police outfit over my ninja suit. I put the hat on my head to hide my hair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Hopefully, I wasn't recognizable.

Then I heard voices outside. My heart started pounding. Although it only had felt like a few minutes a separation for me, it had been several days for them. I couldn't wait to see their reaction. Luckily, I could hear their voices

"Lloyd, can't you just tell us what we're doing."

That was my sister's voice.

"I'm not suppose to tell," Lloyd's voice replied.

"He wasn't," the commissioner replied. "Thank you for that. He wants to tell you himself.

"Who?" Cole asked

That's my que.

"Comissioner!" I lowered my voice to play with them. "Are they here?"

"Why, yes they are," commissioner replied.

He's playing along. Great. This will only make it better. I smirked. I walked out of the back room, seeing the other exchange confused looks.

"Who is this?" Cole asked.

"New officer," I told them. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Yeah, sure," Nya said.

I watched her face fall. I walked over to her, taking her hands..

"Why so glum?" I asked her.

"We thought this might be something else," Cole shrugged.

"You mean someone else?" I smirked.

I stepped back from Nya and broke into spinjitzu. I appear in my gi once I stopped spinning, they all stared shocked.

"What, didn't miss me?" I asked.

Then Nya hugged me. I returned it tightly, happy to see her happy. Then someone punched my arm.

"Don't ever pull that on us again," Cole grumbled.

Of course, he couldn't stop smiling either. No one seemed to be able to. Then Cole, Jay and Zane joined the hugging. I laughed, then saw Lloyd hanging back. I wriggled myself free from the others, moving over to him. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey, Greenbean," I smiled.

Then he lunged at me, embracing me in a big hug.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled into my shirt.

I rustled his hair, hearing Cole and Jay chuckle. He was always like my little brother, and me the same for him. He must have missed me a lot.

"Love birds," I heard Cole whisper.

Him and Jay cracked up. I looked down at Lloyd, turned slightly and then launched a small flame at them. Lloyd looked to them, chuckling, as they glared at us, coated in soot.

"I heard you," I told them.

"Alright, we get it," Cole moaned.

We all laughed. Cole joined us, both soot covered ninja spinning to remove the soot. I turned to Lloyd.

"So, now what are we doing?" I asked.

"Good question," Zane agreed. "Now what?"

"We keep moving," Lloyd said. "We don't give up and keep watching for Master Wu."

I nodded in agreement. The others did too. Then we left the police station, going back to the Temple. Master's face kept flashing in front of me along the way. I couldn't concentrate so I ended up riding with my sister on her dragon. I just hoped Master would be fine.

We got back to the Temple and I stopped to talk with Lloyd once everyone went inside.

"Lloyd," I started.

Then he lunged at me, embracing me in another bear hug. I returned it.

"You had me worried sick," Lloyd murmured. "I didn't want to lose you. Everyone else had given up on you coming back, but I just didn't want to stop believing you wouldn't come."

"I'm here, greenie," I laughed.

"I know," he smiled. "And I'm happy to have you back. But what about Master?"

"He's still with the Time Twins," I sighed. "It was his choice, not mine. I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"I just needed you back," Lloyd said. "You and you alone. To support me and help me. Like you always will."

I smile, holding him in my arms. I would always be there for him. He was like a little brother to me, and I his older brother. We would always be there for each other, and we both knew it.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this story! It was lots of fun to write!_**


End file.
